


Float On

by ScarletteStar1



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Character Study, Drabble, F/F, auditory voyeurism, jean's boundaries though. . .. like yikes, maevean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteStar1/pseuds/ScarletteStar1
Summary: Otis is not surprised by the noises coming from his mother's room. He is however surprised by her choice of partner.





	Float On

The coital cacophony came through the walls into Otis’ room. The midnight melody was no surprise, really. In some ways, he was used to it. In other ways, he was more than used to it. He’d grown to consider it little more than background noise. 

But tonight, his mother’s partner was especially quiet. It was mostly the female aria of the erotic opera he heard. In fact, it was only the female part. He shrugged as he put on his headphones. While Jean typically preferred boisterous lovers, there might be something to be said for the strong, silent type. 

Otis was about to turn up the volume to try to drown out the symphonic sexuality, but he paused. Something about the urgent gasping, moaning, squealing and crying sounded as though the union was particularly amazing. Thrilling even. He’d never heard his mother enraptured quite like that. In fact, it didn’t really sound like her at all. 

“Oh my,” he shuddered, horrified by the voyeuristic nature of his speculative investigations. This wasn’t some random teen sex therapy client. It was his mother! He clamped the headphones over his head and shuffled through some songs until he settled on Modest Mouse. He turned it up good and loud and refocused on his math homework. 

After a while, Otis plucked one of the headphones off his ear and took a listen. It was quiet. He was tired and ready to go to bed himself which meant changing and brushing his teeth. Dental hygiene prior to bed was of utmost importance. He peeked out into the hall and the coast was clear, but the bathroom door was closed. The sigh he expelled as he waited was only moderately annoyed. 

Moments later, the door opened. “Ah,” Otis said, prepared to enter, and then, “Oh, hello. What are you doing here?”

Maeve gave him a sideways smile as she pulled Jean’s untied black, silk robe around her pale body. “Hey, Otis,” she whispered. Awkwardly, they stood there as Otis put the pieces together. Life seemed to move very slowly as he digested the information before him. 

“Oh. Oh! Really?” He hissed and rolled his eyes. 

Mave shrugged. Then they both heard Jean call out from her room, “Maeve, are you coming back? Can you bring some water?” 

“Yeah,” Maeve called back softly. “I’ll be right there.” She looked at Otis and shrugged again. “Well, see you at clinic in the morning?”

“Uh, yeah, right,” Otis mumbled and shook his head as he watched Maeve float on down the stairs to get Jean a glass of water, the untied black silk robe fluttering behind her like a set of wings.


End file.
